Rainbows
by LXBBandLXlightfan
Summary: What if Beyond and A had a child? What is A was hiding some secret? How would all this affect things in Death Note? Rated M for rape and violence. One sided AxB. BxL. LxLight. There's going to be some OC pairing at some point. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Birthday never intended to have sex with Aura. Everyone at whammys had insisted that he tried the yummy strawberry punch. How was he supposed to know it was spiked? Needless to say, Beyond got extremely drunk. and when Beyond got drunk, he also got horny. Beyond actually wasn't strait. In fact, it was widely known that he was madly in love with L. But when some random guy was stupid enough to suggest seven minutes in heaven, Beyond decided to join. His beer goggles prevented him from being picky, so he figured it would be an easy way to have sex. He got pushed in to the closet, took off his cloths, and quietly waited for some other living thing to get shoved into the closet with him. a few minutes later, A was got thrown into the closet and landed right on top of Beyond. Beyond flipped her over and started violently making out with her. Eventually though, they needed to part for air. "Backup? Is that you?" she asked him.

"Well who the hell do you think I am?" Beyond responded. Then, he proceeded to slide one of his hands up her shirt and unhook her bra.

"Um, Beyond, I don't really want to do this. Can you please stop?" A asked. Beyond didn't respond he just proceeded to remove her bra, black tank top, and blue striped shirt. "Beyond, I mean it. Please stop." A asked again. Beyond still didn't stop. He moved down to her panties and skirt and started to remove them too. "**No!** **Stop it! Beyond!**" she was screaming the words at this point and uselessly trying to push Beyond off. But her words just couldn't penetrate Beyond's drunken ears. He pushed his fully erected penis into her entrance and continued to rape her.

After an hour, someone opened the closet. It had been a lot more than seven minutes, but everyone at the party was drunk. Beyond got off of Aura, they both quickly put their clothing back on, and A fixed her long rainbow hair that had become messy. A gave Beyond a look of absolute horror and disgust, trying to hold back her tears before she ran up to her room and locked the door. Beyond just shrugged. He was too drunk to care. He went back to the drink table and drank strawberry punch until he passed out.

A month had passed after the incident at the party, and everyone noticed that A was putting on a bit of weight. It wasn't that unusual. After all, A was addicted to cinnamon rolls which where fattening. But then, one day, when Beyond was going to use the bathroom, he heard someone inside the bathroom throwing up. "Are you alright in there?" he asked the person. After the person had stopped vomiting, they answered

"It's alright B. I think I've stopped." Beyond realized it was A and to his horror realized what was happening. A was pregnant. Pregnant with **his** child!

A few months later, Beyond had left Whammy's and was already putting his plan to get revenge on L in place. Everything was perfect! He would kill three people and then kill himself making the suicide look like a murder and burning all the evidence. L would never be able to solve a case like that. Suddenly, Beyond heard a knock at the door to his apartment. When he opened the door a found a basket. He picked up the basket and found a baby in it that had one red eye and one purple eye. Beyond also found a note that said:

_Dear B,_

_As you have probably guessed by now, this is our child. Things have gotten really bad since you left. Because you ran away, they decided that I'm going to be the next L. I never wanted this! They're going to force me to become something I never wanted to be. I can't do it. I just can't. But, I didn't want them to get a hold of our child, because if they find out we're the parents, then there is a good chance she will end up repeating my fate. I luckily, I was able to hide my pregnancy from everyone but you, so nobody else knows about her. I gave birth to her yesterday, so I haven't been able to pick out a name for her. Since she's going to be living with you now, I'm assuming you'll pick out a name. Also, it seems that she has gotten a certain gene from me that might significantly affect her. I can't go into detail about this here, so let's just say that it's the reason for my unusual hair and eye color. If you want to find out more about this, then read the book that I used for my mythology assignment at Whammy's. I wish you the best of luck and I hope you take good care of her, because I can't take care of her where I'm going._

_-Aura_


	2. Chapter 2

Six years have passed since my father went missing. Even though it's still my goal to find him, I've settled down into a normal life with my adopted family. Four years ago, they were living next door to me and my father, and when he didn't come back, they took me in. They also decided that it would be a good idea for us to move to Virginia after that. They still don't believe me about the numbers I see over people's heads, but they just ignore that quirk. Their nice people, really. My name is Rain. Well, at least, that's what I call myself now. I discarded my real name the day my father left. I've traveled to Japan with my adopted parents for a wedding. It's my uncle's wedding.

"Mom, can I go to the store next door? Where in Japan, and since I can't usually get any poky at home, I want to get some since I know the store next door has some."

"Ok, just be back before dinner." she replied. I walked over to the store and grabbed some poky that was right next to the magazine rack. I scanned the store and read the numbers over the heads of everyone in it. Reading the numbers became a habit after I saw a kid fall into the lion exhibit at the zoo when I was three years old. Needless to say, the kid's numbers went to zero quickly. The clerk was a cheerful woman with bleached blond hair. She had a reasonably long life span. There was also an old man with predictably low numbers, a child with high numbers, his mother with reasonable numbers, and a brunette teen that-wait! He didn't have any numbers at all! Why didn't he have any numbers? The only things that I've seen without numbers where dead people and this boy was clearly alive. Then a scene outside to store drew my attention away from the numberless boy. A bunch of guys on motorcycles seemed to be harassing a girl. The guy that looked like their leader seemed to be hitting on her and she didn't look interested. Then he tried to pull of her clothing. She tried to run away from their leader, but he went after her on his motorcycle. I turned my attention back to the numberless boy. I didn't want to watch her get raped. I saw the boy pick up a porn magazine. What the hell? Who reads porn in public? Then I saw him write something in the magazine. This boy was obviously some weirdo if he wrote in porn magazines in public convenience stores. Then I heard a scream from outside the store. The guy who tried to rape the girl got hit by a random truck. I laughed a little at this. It always amuses me when I see someone who deserves it get pwned. But, I realized that my mom would be worried if I didn't come home in time, so I grabbed some pocky and orange soda and left.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the end of the next day came, I had run out of pocky and soda. The pocky wasn't that big of an issue, but the soda was. I can't live without orange soda. I went back to the convenience store and saw the weirdo from the other day, except this time, a blue guy that looked like he was even weirder then the boy from the other day, was following him. The blue guy didn't have any numbers either. I also noticed that the creepy guy from the other day had a square shaped thing in his pants. I have really good eye sight, so I can see these things. But, I really didn't want to know what the fuck that boy had down his pants or why he had it down his pants. "Come on Light! Give me an apple." said the blue guy.

"I already told you Ryuk, I'm out of money." said the creepy guy.

"Then ask one of the humans in the store for money."

"Alright, fine. I guess it's worth a try." Then he walked up to me. "Excuse me, but I seem to be out of money. Can I borrow some?" Well, so much for not talking to creepy strangers.

"Sure, I'll give you some money so your friend can have an apple." I figured there wasn't any harm in giving him money even if he was a weirdo that had no numbers, wrote in porn magazines at random convenience stores, and shoved square things down his pants. The guy gave me a look like I had two heads and then glared at his friend. His friend, whose name was apparently Ryuk, started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ok, thank you. If you want me to pay me back, meet me here tomorrow." He said, obviously fighting the urge to yell at his friend.

"Well, I don't usually meet strange boys who write in porn magazines and shove square things down their pants at convenience stores, but really need the money back so I can buy so-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because the lady who was working at the counter ran up to Light and started yelling at him about how he needed to pay for the "adult magazine" he ruined. He gave me a pleading look. I sighed and handed the lady money. "You better pay me back for that too." I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Light walked into his room and immediately proceeded to band his head against the wall. Ryuk laughed hysterically at this. "Ryuk, why the heck could she see you? She didn't come anywhere near the notebook?" Light said, glaring at the blue shinigami.

"I don't know. But if I had to guess, I'd say that she's either part shinigami or part life god. Her eyes are purple and red."

"What's a life god?" asked Light. Ryuk sighed.

"Their these really annoying immortal beings that can add extra years to their lives by killing shinigami. They have the ability to stop humans from dying, so they kill shinigami by saving the human that the shinigami is trying to kill. When they do that, they gain however many years the shinigami was trying to get from the human."

"If she's part life god, is she going to be any kind of threat to me?"

"Well, maybe, maybe not." replied Ryuk, with a smug grin. Light groaned and face palmed. Ryuk was obviously entertained by the whole situation. He must he thought that not telling Light the exact answer to the question would make it more fun. But Light figured that, at the moment, she wasn't much of a threat to him, because she didn't seem to know what a Death Note was even though she could see Ryuk. Heck, she didn't even know what a shinigami was. Also, she didn't exactly say that she was against Kira. Still, Light figured that he should still keep an eye on her at least a little bit in case she had any special powers from being part life god or part death god. If she figured out he was Kira, then there was good chance that Light would get caught.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, I wanted to watch cartoons, but my parent's wouldn't let me because they wanted to watch the news. I grumbled a little at them, but it wasn't an incredibly big deal, so I went on the internet instead. I decided to go on first. That turned out to be a good idea, because my online friend, G mmer had sent me a message. I had known G mmer for two years. Well, not in person, but we never told each other anything that could be traced easily, so that was ok. We had met on Gaia Online and had just sort of kept running into each other on the internet. We both liked to comment on all of the Deviantart stuff that had to do with Legend of Zelda, We both liked to post in the same category on Nintendo forms, we both wrote fan fiction in the same category, you get the point. Anyway, he had sent me a message asking if Mario would be able to beat Pacman in a fight. The answer to this was pretty obvious. Pacman would win, because he could eat a big glowing dot and then eat Mario. I sent the message and then went back watching a youtube video I had open in another window. To my surprise, a few seconds later, G mmer had responded to my PM. This obviously meant he was online. Not that I was surprised. He was online a lot. He agreed with me about the Pacman Mario question and asked how my day went. I told him about the weirdo that borrowed money from me and his blue friend. G mmer replied with an lol. That was, of course, the proper reaction to hearing my story. **He better give you your money. I remember the last time you told me about someone not paying you back XD.** read the message. Then, I heard my mom scream "Oh my god!" from the next room. I ran over immediately to see if she was ok. It turns out that she was reacting to the news. On T.V there was a man that had just had heart attack.

"I guess you don't see people die on TV every day." I said.

"Rain, that man was killed! He was a detective trying to catch the person or thing that's been giving criminals heart attacks and he got killed!" Then, a huge gothic L flashed on to the screen. It turned out that the guy on TV that died wasn't the real detective! He was being used to test how Kira kills. I laughed like a crazy person when L started taunting Kira. L pwned him on TV!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I went back to the store to make sure that the guy gave me my money. If he didn't give it to me, then it would be easy to track him down and take it from him. I saw the guy and his blue friend in the store. Good, I wouldn't have to hunt him down.

"Hey, creepy guy, give me my money!" The blue guy seemed to chuckle at this. The weirdo sighed.

"Here. Thanks' for helping me out." He handed me money. "By the way, I'm Light yagami. What's your name?"

"Rain. Now I gotta go. My mom would freak if she heard I was talking to messed up weirdoes with magazine fetishes."

"Wait, I still feel sorry for making you have to pay for the apples and the magazine. Do you think that maybe I could take you to the movies or something to make it up to you?" Like hell I was going to meet this creeper at a movie theater.

"Um, no. You're a creeper. Bye!" I ran off before he could say anything else. I figured that if he tried to chase me, he probably wouldn't be able to catch me. I was good at losing people. When I got back to the hotel, I flopped down on my bed. Losing creepy guys in alleyways if pretty tiring.

"Rain, can you come into the other room?" my mother called. I pulled myself up off the bed and walked into the other room. I was surprised to see one of my mom's friends on the sofa.

"Oh, hi Naomi. What are you doing in Japan?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just on vacation with Raye. It's nice to be back in Japan every once and a while."


End file.
